


The best Christmas he ever had

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas at the Burrow (Harry Potter), Dancing, Drinking, Family Feels, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Christmas had never been less appealing to him than this year.That was until Arthur Weasley showed up at his door, dressed as Santa, inviting him to the Burrow.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 160
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2020





	The best Christmas he ever had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meandminniemcg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Everyone 💜
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta primaveracerezos 💜 you're amazing and I loved working with you on this! 
> 
> This fic is based on the song 'Where are you, Christmas' prompted by the lovely meandminniemcg

The Manor had never felt that empty and cold before. Not even when the Dark Lord had been there. Cold, yes, but surely not empty. He always had his mother to go to.

But his mother had shut herself into her rooms and refused to see anyone.

Christmas had never been less appealing to him than this year. They had always celebrated it, even last year in the middle of a war that nearly killed them all. 

It had been him and his mother in his room, sipping tea, eating biscuits and sharing the last bit of hope they had with each other.

This year not even that would happen.

Sighing, Draco walked down the flight of stairs that would eventually lead him to the kitchen while swinging his wand at the decorations he had put up, making it all fly back into the boxes he hadn't even put away. He needed tea, maybe spiked with something that'd make him drunk enough to fall asleep and forget it was Christmas.

He was just about to round a corner when a loud knock on the front door startled him out of his thoughts.

Who the fuck even had time to pester him on Christmas Eve? Wasn't everyone busy with being disgustingly happy?

He thought for a second to maybe just ignore it, but then the knock came again, this time harder. Letting his shoulders slump, Draco felt like stomping his foot on the ground and screaming, but that'd be rather immature of him. So he did the only right thing and went to open that fucking door—and scream his lungs out because fucking Santa Clause stood at his door.

Pulling his wand, Draco pointed it at the intruder that was most definitely not Santa. "What the—"

"Oh Draco! I'm sorry my boy! It's me! Arthur! I think this didn't go as planned," Mr Weasley panted, holding up his hands after pulling the fake beard from his face.

Letting his arm sink back to his side, Draco took a step back and took a deep breath. This was the last thing he needed. Another lesson in Muggle culture. Damned be the Ministry and their decision to make this part of his probation.

"I didn't expect you here today, Mr Weasley. Sorry for pointing my wand at you," Draco sighed defeated. 

At least Potter wasn't with him this time. He somehow had made it his personal business to help Mr Weasley help Draco.

"It's my fault, I didn't tell you I'd come over, thought I'd surprise you." Mr Weasley smiled apologetically. "I'll be gone in a minute, just wanted to give you an early Christmas present."

Reaching into the pocket of the huge red robes he was wearing, Mr Weasley pulled out a neatly wrapped present and handed it to him.

"Molly asked me to invite you to the Burrow. So on behalf of the entire family, you're hereby invited. The present is a portkey, it'll leave at five. Don't open it, and don't bring anything. Just you being there is everything we want."

Mr Weasley's genuine smile and warm eyes made Draco choke up a little, and he had to cough before he was able to speak again.

"I'll be there. Thank you, Mr Weasley."

"Fantastic!" Mr Weasley clapped his hands together as his smile grew even bigger. "I'd better be going and help Molly prepare everything for later. See you soon, Draco!"

Draco watched as Mr Weasley positively hopped down the path to the entrance from where he could Apparate back home.

When he was out of sight, Draco closed the door and walked down to the kitchen where he plonked his head against a cupboard and let out a muffled scream.

Why would they want _him_ of all people there for Christmas? And why with such short notice? He had three hours left to get ready, and not a single present he could bring with him.

Sure Mr Weasley had said not to bring anything, but who in their right mind would turn up at a family's door, on Christmas Eve, without presents?

Scratching the tea off of his plans, Draco ran upstairs and got dressed.

If he hurried he could still get a few things at Diagon Alley. He just had to be quick.

Writing his mother a note, he left it at her door together with the new robe he had ordered for her, before he ran back downstairs and out of the Manor to Apparate to Diagon Alley.

Three hours later, he stood in front of the Burrow with a bag in his hands, looking like the ordeal of the last hours hadn't happened.

Being a Malfoy didn’t mean much anymore. But he'd rather die on the spot than show up to a party empty handed.

At least one positive thing had come from his last minute shopping trip. He hadn't had any time to panic about being at the Burrow. The panic only now settled in, but it was too late since he already stood in front of their door and there was simply no way out of this anymore.

Taking a deep breath, Draco lifted his hand to knock on the door. But it opened before his knuckles could hit the worn out wood.

He felt himself being pulled into the house and suddenly he found himself in his own personal hell, stuffed to the brink with red hair and cheerful, loud people. 

"Draco!" Mrs Weasley called out as she walked towards him, wiping her hands at her pink apron. "We're so happy you made it! Dinner will be ready in no time!"

"Thank you for the invitation, Mrs Weasley." Draco smiled at her, still slightly overwhelmed. "I know you said no present, but I already had some so I brought them along."

"You better not be lying to me, young man," Mrs Weasley said sharply. "If I find out you just bought them we'll have a problem with each other."

Draco really hoped she'd read his guilty expression as some kind of intimidation. The last thing he wanted was problems with any of the Weasleys, least of all Mrs Weasley herself.

"Mum, you’re scaring him. I'm sure our little snake would never lie to you," one of the twins chimed in with a snort.

"Yes Mother, if he had been at Diagon Alley, we would have seen him because we too just finished our Christmas shopping," the other twin piped up from behind the other one. 

Smiling widely, Mrs Weasley sent Draco off to put the presents in the living room, and order the twins to show him the way and give him a drink.

The second Mrs Weasley was out of sight, Draco whispered a "Thank you" to the twins.

Both of them snorted as one. "You owe us for this."

"Absolutely," Draco agreed with a small grin before he followed them to the living room.

* * *

Harry sat on the small sofa in the living room when Draco walked in, accompanied by Fred and George, a huge bag in his hand. He instantly felt nervous for no reason at all. He usually saw Draco at least once a week ever since he offered Mr Weasley help with his integration program. But seeing him here somehow felt different.

He watched as Draco squeezed himself through the stuffed room to get to the tree where he bent down to place his presents with the others.

Ginny stood from her seat next to Harry and, much to Harry's horror, called Draco to sit in her spot.

Sending her a foul look, Harry took another sip of whatever Mrs Weasley had given to him. It definitely had loads of alcohol in it, which he appreciated now more than ever.

He had accompanied Mr Weasley sometimes to help him with teaching Draco about the Muggle world. And he wouldn't call them enemies anymore, not after all those weeks spent together. They were heading the opposite direction, actually. Sure, Mr Weasley had been with them most of the time… But the time spent together had been enough for Harry to evolve some rather complicated feelings for Draco. Not that he'd say that out loud to anyone, or do anything about said _feelings_.

But having Draco here for Christmas somehow still felt like too much to handle considering everything.

Harry was painfully aware of Draco pressed up against his side, even more so when Draco moved to take the drink Ginny offered him—when he leaned back he somehow sat even closer to Harry than before.

Thankfully Mrs Weasley called them to the table shortly after, and Harry was happy at the prospect of getting some space between them. Until he realised that Draco had been seated opposite him, so he'd have to look at him all night long.

This wasn't fair. It felt like the entire family was plotting against him. 

As soon as Harry sat down Draco caught his eyes, and Harry couldn't help himself but grin at him.

At least Draco wouldn't be alone for Christmas.

* * *

Draco felt like he'd explode any second when Mrs Weasley loaded his plate with a second dessert. 

He hadn't been hungry to begin with. And sitting first right next to, and then opposite Potter didn't help at all.

Potter's presence was irritating him most of the days already, but even more so when they were pressed up against each other. Or grinned at each other over a table against Draco's will.

He always did strange things with Potter around, his brain malfunctioning the second he spotted him, and tonight was no different. 

After Christmas dinner, things only got worse. Mrs Weasley ushered them all back into the living room and filled their glasses with the strongest punch Draco ever tasted.

Due to the lack of space, Draco had to climb half on Potter's lap to sit somewhere. And Potter, who had no sense of decency, decided to use Draco's shoulder as a headrest while they both watched silently as everyone around them got drunk.

At one point Draco realised that Harry had put his arm around him and that they were holding hands. He had no idea who started this, but now that he thought of it, he didn't feel the need to complain.

When Mrs Weasley started singing to Celestina Warbeck's Christmas songs, Draco gawked as the entire family started to join her for it with loud laughter and clinking glasses.

This was so different to Christmas at the Manor. But he actually enjoyed it.

It felt like a true celebration with people that loved each other dearly, and he felt overwhelmed that they had invited him to be part of this.

Another round of drinks, another song, and Draco found himself asking Mrs Weasley for a dance through the stuffed living room. He started grinning as he saw that her already rosy cheeks darkened even further as she agreed.

The rest of the family jumped on board mere minutes later. A few quick spells and the living room was mostly empty of furniture and now featured a small dancefloor.

Draco wasn't sure how many Weasleys he danced with that night. But his last dance had been with Harry.

It was achingly slow, a heartbreaking song, and obviously the hint for everyone to go to bed.

One after one, the entire family left the room wishing everyone a good night, until it was only him and Harry left, swaying to a soft song under the light of a Christmas tree.

Smiling at Harry, Draco was sure that this night couldn't get any better. This had to be his best Christmas so far. 

Until he heard a giggle from the door and found Harry looking at the ceiling.

Mistletoe.

Maybe it could get even better.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
